There are many types of music that can be composed and played on string instruments. There is classical music, rock-n-roll, hip-hop and other types of music that are played on string instruments.
One popular type of string instrument is the guitar. Most guitar player uses guitar picks to play music on the guitar. There are several problems associated with using guitar picks to play music on the guitar. One problem is that guitar players typically use many different picks during a musical performance. The guitar player may drop, break or otherwise desire to select a certain pick to play a song. It is desirable to have a supply of picks readily available during musical performance.
Another problem is that a guitar player typically desires to store his/her picks with the guitar. The picks are often placed in a guitar case or other container. The picks are often lost or become unorganized in the guitar case or other container.
Another problem is that a guitar player typically has one or more favorite picks that he/she would like to organize and display when the guitar is not being played.
Another problem is that guitar pick holders often lack aesthetic appeal, shake loose from their holders and/or require permanent mounting to a guitar.
There have been attempts to solve some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,431 that issued to Ferguson teaches a stringed musical pick or plectrum dispenser for receiving, retaining, and dispensing a pick, the dispenser being mounted in fixed relation to an instrument sound board adjacent the instrument strings. Each pick is wafer thin and generally triangular in shape. The dispenser may be mounted on a pick guard which has a first edge alignable with the instrument string that is last plucked to guard against, and prevent, continued downward travel of the pick thus protecting the finish on the instrument sound board. A dispenser housing has a perimetral wall with upper and lower edges. The housing defines in cross-section the general configuration of a pick. A bottom side is affixed to the lower wall edge and a top side is affixed to the upper wall edge. A pick receiving and dispensative opening is formed in the top side. The opening receives a pick and provides an inner surface for engaging and retaining the pick in the dispenser while exposing a pick surface through the opening. Resilient means are mounted in the housing for exerting a uniform resilient force against the pick urging it towards the retaining surface. The housing is mounted to the pick guard adjacent a second guard edge opposite the first edge with the dispensative opening being more distant from the first edge than the retaining surface so that the dispensative direction of the pick is away from the first edge.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,708 that issued to Vaughan teaches a pick holder for a guitar is mounted in a cradle portion of a side wall of a guitar and contains a strip having a plurality of pick-receiving pockets. The pick holder has a first fastening portion affixed to the guitar body and a second fastening portion containing the pick-receiving pockets. The two fastening portions enable the strip of pick-receiving pockets to be detachably fastened to the guitar body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,531 that issued to Tischer teaches a holder for stringed instrument picks is provided in which picks may be temporarily stored by inserting them between adjacent pairs of parallel vanes, which are resiliently displaced to retain the pick. In one embodiment, the vanes may be formed by the coils of a helical spring, and the holder may be attached to the face of a musical instrument or to another convenient flat or curved surface. For more secure or longer term storage, a pick may be inserted in compression between the spring and an underlying pad. A rod may be passed through the spring coils to prevent distortion and movement of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. D355,667 that issued to Burger teaches an ornamental design for a guitar pick holder.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a portable pick holder for guitars and other musical instruments.